


Girlfriend punches your V-card in front of all her friends

by Zephyr_F8



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Creampie, Doggy Style, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr_F8/pseuds/Zephyr_F8
Summary: Your girlfriend decides to take things further after learning you’re still a virgin. However, you didn’t expect to lose your V-card in a room filled with her friends watching with gleeful gazes...
Kudos: 4





	Girlfriend punches your V-card in front of all her friends

**Author's Note:**

> [Words within brackets denote the tone of the character, description of events or scene change, SFX etc and should not be read aloud.]
> 
> * Asterisks denote words that should be emphasised. *
> 
> Disclaimer: This is an erotic audio script written by adult, for adults, and performed by adults. All characters depicted are over the age of 18, and all actions are consensual. Do not attempt any of the actions depicted in the real world. This is a work of fiction.

\---BEGIN SCRIPT---

[She is drunk and tipsy. She speaks in a flirty tone.]

You look like you aren’t having too much fun here. What’s wrong?

Yeah, I know it’s supposed to be a girls’ night together and you’re the only guy here.

Please don’t be weirded out about it. It’s just catching up with some friends, and we all know each other, so no need to be nervous. 

I thought this is what most guys dream of. You know, hanging out together with four, five other hot girls?

It was actually Emily who insisted on bringing you here. I didn’t mind, plus you’re gonna have so much fun!

Oh, you’ll see what I mean in a second.

[To other girls] Hey Em! Remember what I told you about this shy cutie here? Would you like to repeat that to the girls so we all know what’s going on?

Yeah, especially that part about how he’s still a virgin!

What? Don’t act so annoyed. I’m not trying to shame you over it.

Listen, I think it’s alright for you to be a virgin. But I also think you shouldn’t be one, if you know what I mean.

Like, I’d be very pleased to punch your v-card if you want to. [chuckles]

Much more enthusiastic already, huh? I told you, you’re gonna love this party.

Don’t be so nervous. Don’t overthink it too much.

[She kisses him.]

Here, drink some more so you loosen up a bit. 

Calm your nerves and don’t get too excited, okay?

When you’re ready, just join me and the girls on the sofa.

No, there’s no need for a room. Like I said, there’s no shame in it.

[short pause]

Hey, sweetie. Glad you finally made the right move.

Come here, sit right next to me. Jess, make some space for the star of tonight.

So, I hope you’re ready now. 

I know, there are a lot of girls watching. But we’re all your friends, and we won’t put you down or anything. We’re here to support you every step of the way.

[whispers] Besides, Lauren really wants to see you naked. So that’s also a reason why we’d be fucking right in front of them.

Here, I’ll put on something on Netflix. So you won’t feel like the entire room is focused on you.

[short pause]

And turn off the lights....

I hope you won’t mistake me for anyone else in the dark. That’d be embarrassing.

I know. We’ve been seeing each other for so long. It’s about time we take things further.

[She kisses and makes out with him.]

Take off your shorts. And your shirt. 

Don’t glance at the others. Focus on me. This is about us, remember?

[Making out noises]

Just undo the knot on my back. There, pull my dress off.

Surprise! Didn’t think I’d be naked underneath all the time, did you?

[She takes off his boxers]

Now I’m going to give you a blowjob. We’ve done this before, so don’t be nervous.

What do you think of this cock, girls? I give it a seven out of ten, maybe eight when it stops growing.

Oh, shut up, Jess. He is definitely bigger than your boyfriend. 

Yeah, you’d probably suffocate if you try to take this.

[slurping and licking noises. She talks with her mouth full for the next part.]  
  
Feels so good to have your cock stuffed down my throat again…

Such a beautiful cock… Can’t believe it didn’t get any attention all this time…

Yeah, you can go a bit rougher. Anything you like.

[choking and gagging noises intensify. Facefucking sounds.]

That’s it… Use my throat like a fleshlight…

Mmph! Hold my head down…

[coughing and gasping for air]

Fuck, that was intense.

What? No, Lauren, what are you even talking about?

Fine, you can have a taste. Not for too long though.

[Lauren starts blowing him. Improv a blowjob for the next minute. No talking required.]

[Blowjob noises continue through this part. She talks naturally because Lauren is the one giving head.]

Alright, that’s enough. Get off him now.

[alarmed] I said get off my boyfriend, urgh!

Jeez, your head is like, glued to his cock!

There! Stop trying to steal my man, you slut!

[Blowjob noises stop]

[slightly apologetic] I apologise for that. I hope she didn’t bite your dick or anything.

OK, time for the big event.

Here, I’ll lie down on my side on the sofa…

And you can take me from behind…

You see my pussy? Rub it around the clit first, and find the entrance…

Don’t look too hard for it. Feel it with your fingers.

[moans]

There. Okay, now thrust yourself forward just a tiny bit…

[loud moan as he inserts]

A bit deeper… Yeah babe, you’re not a virgin anymore!

[Girls cheer and clap. I’m not sure how hard it is to do the SFX yourself, but it’s optional.]

High five, sweetie. You’ll always remember tonight.

Naked on the sofa, your dick inside me…

While my girl-friends cheer for losing your virginity.

Take a look around, smile and wave maybe. See how they’re so happy for you?

I told you we’re all friends here. We’re all here to support you.

Now back out until just the tip is inside me, and thrust forward again.... [moans]

All the way in, don’t stop yet…

Keep that up, and you’re fucking me in no time!

See how my tits are bouncing up and down? Grab them and give them a squeeze, yeah.

You can go faster now. Harder, if that’s what you like.

Now, every girl likes different positions. For me, this one is easier to orgasm in. If you want to switch, just tell me.

Sure, I’ll get on all fours for you. 

Sorry, Emily. Your legs are in the way…

Okay, babe. Get down on your knees, and take me from behind.

I agree, Natalie. Doggystyle is definitely easier for a beginner. 

Can you bring me a drink? Thanks, Nat. All this fucking has made me sweaty.

Do you want anything, babe? 

Oh god, he’s still so shy. Don’t worry, Natalie won’t judge you for drinking while fucking me. [chuckles]

Just get him a beer. Thanks, Nat.

[Improv some moaning for the next minute] 

Gosh, I really needed that drink. 

Tell me when you’re close. I want you to finish inside me.

Why’d you slow down? I need you to pound me faster!

[begging] Please, babe! Fuck me! Shove that cock deep inside me!

[moaning until orgasm]

[Girls cheer. Optional SFX.]

Fuck, babe. You did a good job tonight.

Look at how the girls are so proud of you. Some of them even had their hands under the skirts.

I bet they’re all so jealous of me.

[kisses]

I’m so glad you decided to lose your virginity to me. And let all my friends support you as well.

Don’t get dressed yet. You still need to clean up. There’s quite a bit left on your cock still.

Thanks, Em. 

Would you like Emily to clean up for you?

[Improvise a blowjob for the next minute. No talking required.]

There. Lick him clean. Nice and tidy.

See? The girls love it as well as I do.

Actually, why bother getting dressed at all? 

You can just hang out naked, and be our *entertainment* for tonight.

\---END SCRIPT---


End file.
